Maximum Ride: Fornever
by SkyHaef
Summary: Max and Fang have finally found paradise - and each other. But what's up with Max? She's acting weird and Fang doesn't know what to do. Can he protect her from what's to come, or will she go it alone? This fan fiction is following the last book in the series, Nevermore by James Patterson. Rated M for mature audiences only.
1. Becoming one

Chapter One: Becoming One

Fang. It's like living a whole new life, breathing new and untainted air. I didn't know that being happy would feel like this. I suppose I, Maximum Ride, never thought that love and gushy stuff like that was important. Well, I mean – I knew that I loved my flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and my little Angel. I even loved our recent addition, Dylan. Fang had always been my right hand man, and now you could say that Dylan was my – left hand man?

After Fang had left me alone, Dylan was there. I thought Fang would never return. But he did. He came back for me. But, in the meantime, I subconsciously thought that Dylan could, I don't know, replace Fang. It just never felt right. I wasn't complete. Or comfortable.

Then came Dylan trying to physically KILL Fang. That pretty much sucked, but everyone got over it when we arrived in paradise, well, after the whole almost-dying-because-of-the-apocolypse type thing.

_I love you, Fang, _I remember saying, after it was all over, and boy do I love him. We've rebuilt everything. Our lives, the new improved community of mutant freaks. Fang and I now _share _a treehouse almost twice the size of the ones we had before. We have so much privacy, and we've been doing a lot of heavy petting with the privacy we're given.

"Fang," I said, looking over to see his half-smiling face looking over at me. I still hadn't gotten used to the vulnerable feeling I felt around him, but I grabbed his hand anyway and grinned back. "I still wrap my mind around, well... Not running. Not being in danger. Not being hunted down by some genetically enhanced mutants even more freakier than us."

"Max." He said it so quietly that I could barely hear him. "It's all okay now. Nothing to worry about." And just like that, my worries had disappeared. In less than ten words, Fang could somehow calm my nerves and make me feel content.

"I can't believe this is real," I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm becoming a softy," I said, only half-jokingly.

"You're not becoming a 'softy,'" he said, seriously. Then, Fang put one hand underneath my chin, making me look up at him. "You're the strongest, most beautiful person I know."

He took my breath away. After a speech like that anything I said would ruin everything. Especially since even after everything that we've been through together, I still found it hard to express what I was feeling at times, so I just met my lips with his.

The kiss was intense. A new hunger had awoken, one that I'd never felt before. In our cozy room that we'd been sharing, not once had a thought like this even popped into my head, until now, as we lay tangled on the bed, lips connected.

I decided to try something new. Carefully, I positioned myself so that I was hovering over Fang as he was laying on his back with his wings fully extended. I let my wings out, too. It must be a bird kid thing. We were so used to keeping our wings tight up against our backs, that it was odd to just lay there, wings exposed. It was – intimate.

Fangs' wings were dark and sleek. I ran my fingers along them and noticed how it made him shiver. I pulled my hand away slowly and put both of my hands on his chest before lowering my lips to his again, creating another intense, hungry kiss. A moan escaped my lips as his wings encircled me, holding me closer to his warm body. _I wonder if that warm body of his is tingling like mine, _I thought, knowing the answer was yes by how hard he was shivering.

"Max –" he whimpered. "You're driving me crazy," he pulled his face back to look me in the eyes.

I just smiled down at him. We'd never really discussed what would happen if we ever wanted to, well, you know. But now, in this moment. The answer was yes. Yes to everything. Yes to being one with him.

"There's only you and me, together," I whispered as my lips found his again.

Suddenly, I was the one lying on my back, Fang hovering over me. I let my fingers roam at the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted it over his head. Fang then repeated the motion by helping me remove my t-shirt. I shivered, feeling exposed and vulnerable. It was absolutely exhilarating. I crashed my body into his, feeling the electricity pulsing through us.

Finally, we would be connected as one. Max and Fang. Fang and Max. Together.


	2. Uhoh

Chapter Two: Uh-oh

I awoke the next morning still entangled with Fang, who was still sleeping. Quietly, I nuzzled closer to him, trying not to wake him, though it didn't work.

"Good morning, Max," he smiled, kissing me on the forehead, I grinned up at him in response.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Perfectly," he replied, squeezing me to him.

Suddenly, a rush a nausea ran through me. I quickly raced out of bed – yep, butt-naked – and to the toilet to puke up my guts. Not really, but that's what it felt like as I continued to puke, though I hadn't even eaten anything yet.

Fang had come up behind me to hold my hair back from my eyes. "Thanks," I mumbled self-consciously as I wiped my hand across my mouth and got up to grab a Sprite from the fridge.

"Let me get that for you," Fang said as he took the Sprite from my hands and poured it into a glass of ice before handing it back.

The glass was empty within the first swig and I clanked it down on the counter, glad to have the puke-y taste out of my mouth. Fang put his arm around me and I gratefully leaned against him for support.

"Thank you," I whispered, embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern showing deep in his dark eyes.

"Probably just something I ate last night," I shrugged. "It's fine because I'm actually hungry now, so I can't be too sick," I chuckled and Fang looked relieved.

"Let me make you some chicken noodle soup, just in case?" he asked, hopefully.

I nodded. "Sure."

Then, I realized that I still wasn't wearing any clothes, and I went to grab one of Fang's t-shirts to throw on, just in time for Angel to appear in the doorway.

"Hi, sweetheart," I told her after I threw on some sweatpants.

"Max, congratulations!" she said, hugging me. She must have realized I looked confused by the look on my face.

Fang was busy heating up the can of soup as I directed Angel into the living room.

"Whatcha talking about, Ange?" I asked. "I got sick this morning and was puking up my whole stomach. How is a congrats in order?"

Angel said nothing, only put her hand to my stomach right over my bellybutton.

"Congratulations," she repeated.

I looked down at the hand on my stomach, noticing a small, almost invisible bump on my stomach.

"No," I told her.

I mean, I know what happens when two people get together. But I didn't even think it was possible or I would have been... Careful. Would I lay an egg? Would a bird hatch? Or would I give birth to a normal child? Would it have wings like mine? Like Fang? A mixture of both?

But most importantly, how was Fang going to take the news? And why did I have a damn smile on my face. This was terrible.


	3. Secrets

Chapter Three: Secrets

It had only been two days since my child had been – conceived? _Oh my God. Max! You're PRENANT! _I thought. I still hadn't come to the realization that Fang and I were going to have multiples soon. Well, actually, I had no idea how soon. It didn't take birds that long to reproduce, put it took humans 9 months. I mean, I'd make a guess at about four or five months. That was if I was going to actually be pushing a child out of me – _Ouch! _

I really needed to tell Fang, but I had no idea how he would take the news. The only other person who knew was Angel. Actually, she was the first one to know. _Her and her devilish mind-reading abilities! _I silently cursed.

It was then that I realized that Fang had already said my name three times.

"Earth to Max," he said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head. "Hm?" I asked.

"You were totally spacing out. I asked if you were hungry," he said, grinning.

"I'm _always _hungry, Fang. You should know that by now." _I wonder if Fang has noticed that I've been eating even more than I do normally. I wonder if he can tell that my stomach is getting bigger. I wonder if he knows that I'm – _

He made me three turkey sandwiches.

"No tomato's for me," I said quickly as he started to slice them. Just the thought of a tomato made me want to barf. I can't believe this was happening... Maybe Angel was wrong. But she'd said she could hear other thoughts coming from me. Jumbled, loving thoughts. I smiled to myself and looked at my stomach.

"Uh, Max? Since when do you not like a food?" Fang asked, assessing me through squinted eyes.

"Just – not in the mood for them right now.." I said, hoping he would just agree and hurry up with the sandwiches. He did.

After I'd completely inhaled the three sandwiches and asked for a fourth, Fang was looking a little confused, but he didn't say a word. And I was thankful for that.

"I'm going to go see Angel, I think," I said to Fang after the fourth sandwich had made it's way to my growing belly. Before he could even say anything I was out the door and drifting safely to the ground.

When my sneakers hit the grass, I ran to find Angel. She was in her tree house with Nudge and Ella.

"Max!" cried Nudge and Ella in unison.

"I'm so happy for you!" Nudge cried.

"I can't wait to be an aunt!" Ella agreed.

I just stood there. Looking between the three of them, how had they... "Angel," I said through gritted teeth. "Kitchen. Now."

"Angel, you can't just go around telling people news that's not even yours to tell! I don't even know if I really am – _that _yet. But, even if I am, you have to let _me _at_least _tell Fang first, okay?" I asked. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Max, you have a baby in there," she said to me. "And he's growing quickly. He'll be here soon. He loves you. And he loves Fang."

"Who loves Fang?" Fang asked as he walked into the kitchen, only catching the last part of the conversation that Angel and I had been having – _thankfully. _

"No one, just.. Gazzy. Gazzy has always looked up to you," I saved. "And, well me. I love you, too," I smiled, trying to keep cool. I'd never been good at lying to Fang. There was never a point to it. He knew I was hiding something. I just hoped he would let me come to him before he made any assumptions.


	4. Telling The Truth

Chapter Four: Telling The Truth

I needed to tell Fang. I would just come out and say it. _Right now. Come on Max, say it. _I urged myself.

"Fang," I sighed. "We have to talk..." I said.

The worried look on his face said that he'd thought he'd done something wrong. He hadn't. Well, not really. Maybe we'd both made a mistake, but it wasn't his fault.

"Max, if this is about Dylan, he doesn't know you like I do or care about you like I do or –"

"It's not that," I cut him off. "It's not about Dylan. It's about us. About the other night. So, before I lose my nerve, I'm just going to say it." I trailed off for a moment before I spoke again. "Well, the morning after we... After I puked when Angel was here. She, well. She told me that she heard thoughts coming from me. Thoughts that weren't mine. Thoughts that were coming from... Here," I finished, pointing to my stomach.

Then, I waited. For Fang to react. For Fang to say that he was leaving again. For Fang to beg me to go back with Dylan. But none of that happened. Fang looked at me; at my stomach. And then, this is the weird part, he hugged me. He freaking hugged me! After that, you know what? He was smiling! A huge SMILE was on his face! A smile. Not an I'm-so-cool-because-I-only-smile-with-half-of-my-mouth Fang smile. A full on, complete Fang smile.

And then I did something stupid. I smiled back.


End file.
